Take A Chance
by LovesRickman
Summary: One Shot Songfic...Tonks tries to convince Remus.


TAKE A CHANCE 

By LovesRickman

Summary: OneShot Songfic. Tonks tries to convince Remus.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it isn't mine. The Potterverse belongs to JKR. Song is by ABBA. Lyrics found at http/www. / lyrics/a /Abba /TakeAChance/. No infringement of any copywrite is intended.

Yep, I know, this little endeavor has nothing to do with the allusions created by my penname. It's entirely the fault of the Plot Squirrel that jumped me in my truck. Rotten little rat in a fur coat! I know that Songfics aren't all that popular but when one has a psycho rodent chewing on one's ear when one is trying to drive, it is best to give in gracefully so you don't wreck your vehicle. Blame the squirrel not me! PLEASE READ & REVIEW! Pixie snogs to Aeryun for the beta and getting me through this insanity!

TAKE A CHANCE

_If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me.  
If you need me let me know gonna be around.  
If you got no place to go when you're feeling down.  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie.  
If you put me to the test if you let me try,  
Take a chance on me,  
Take a chance on me._

Nymphadora Tonks gave a covert sidelong glance at Remus Lupin. They were in the middle of an Order meeting and he was slumped in a chair a few seats down from her. The poor man looked exhausted. The Wolfsbane potion that Snape provided helped ease the pain of Remus' transformations but they still wore the man out. Since Sirius' death, Remus' hair had more gray streaks than ever and the lines etched upon his face had grown deeper as well. Tonks' hair was in her preferred style of pink and spiky; her eyes were bright blue with a cute snub nose to complete the look. Today more than ever, their fourteen-year age difference showed. Tonks sighed and took a sip of her tea. She had been mad for Remus for ages now and he still tended to look at her like Sirius' cute little cousin rather than as the woman she had become.

There had been one time, shortly after Sirius' death, when it seemed that he realized that she was capable of being his equal. She had curled up on his lap with her arms around his neck and he held her tightly as they shared their mutual pain. He had wiped the tears from her face with a slightly ragged handkerchief. His hand had stilled as she snuggled her cheek into his palm. His amber eyes widened and for the barest of instants he leaned towards her as if he had been about to kiss her trembling lips.

Alas, the sound of the floo admitting Molly Weasley startled them both and the moment was over a heartbeat after it began. Nervously he had urged her up from his lap, suggesting that they both could use a good cup of tea. She had resisted the urge to put her arms back around his neck and pull him to her for a kiss. She knew him well enough to know that doing such a thing would cause him to panic and push her away. No, he would have to come to her of his own accord. She would have to bide her time and show him that they were right for each other. Bit by bit, day by day the realization would seep into his consciousness and then at last they could be happy together.

_We can go dancing, we can go walking  
As long as we're together listen to some music  
Maybe just talking you'd get to know me better  
'Cos you know I got so much that I wanna do._

The sound of chairs scraping against stone floors brought Tonks back to reality. Apparently the meeting was over. She looked up to see Snape sneering at her. Clearly he had noticed that she had been daydreaming rather than paying attention to Dumbledore. Rudely she put her tongue out at him before standing and shoving her chair back in place. Merlin! That man could infuriate an angel and she most certainly was not an angel. Glancing over, she was relieved to notice that Remus was engaged in deep discussion with Dumbledore. It wouldn't do her cause any good if he were to see her acting like a child. She would just have to get better at ignoring Snape.

She pointedly ignored Snape's angry glare and walked over to where Remus and Albus were still chatting. The two men finished their discussion just as she arrived. Affectionately patting each other on the back they turned to her and smiled.

"If you young people will excuse me, I have to get back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore gave Remus a final pat on the shoulder and gathered Tonks into his arms for a hug. Tonks adored Dumbledore. He was like a beloved elderly uncle to her and there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him. They watched Dumbledore walk towards the fireplace with a clearly annoyed Snape in tow. Minerva McGonagall was casually trailing behind them, pausing to say goodbye to Molly Weasley.

"Would you like another cup of tea or something a bit stronger perhaps?" Tonks asked Remus.

"Tea would be nice, I'm afraid that anything stronger would simply put me to sleep."

Tonks put the freshly brewed pot of tea and cups on a tray. She nearly missed making a mess when she fumbled with the cream pitcher. Luck was with her for a change and she righted the small china pitcher before it could spill. Adding a plate of chocolate biscuits and a sugar bowl to the tray she turned to Remus who had come up behind her.

"Um, you wouldn't mind carrying this would you? Molly will kill me if I spill two pots of tea in less than three days!"

Remus laughed and picked up the tray.

"Where to?"

"The library okay?"

"That sounds fine. It will be a peaceful change from all this chaos." Remus smiled as the kitchen began to fill with rambunctious teenagers. Most of them were redheads except for an untidy black one. Harry was always the easy one to spot in the group. Remus' eyebrows rose as he noticed Hermione's wild ringlets weren't blended in amongst the group. Usually the trio was all but inseparable. Then again, they had been banished to the upstairs during a very long Order meeting and maybe she was just seeking out some badly needed privacy. He walked into the library closely followed by Tonks. There was Hermione, rummaging amongst the books, looking for something new to read. Plucking out a thick, leather bound book, she turned and smiled at them as she made her way to the door.

"Find something interesting Hermione?"

"Yes, this is one on defensive charms that I haven't seen before. I couldn't resist it." She replied with an eager smile as she left the room.

Remus gave a low laugh. "That girl. Give her a book and she is in heaven."

"She's a smart one, that's for sure."

"Indeed she is. Even Severus admires her, not that he will ever admit to such a thing!"

"Severus say something nice about someone? He would rather dance naked wearing a tea cozy on his head before he said something nice about a non-Slytherin!"

Remus snorted at the visual her comment caused. Not a pretty sight that one. It was even scarier than the Boggart Snape that Neville had conjured back in third year! Tonks added her giggles to his deep laughter, delighted that she had made him laugh. Snuggling down into the squishy cushions of the sofa, she flicked her wand to turn on the Wizard Wireless Network. The sounds of soft jazz filled the room. Remus raised a questioning brow at her as he handed her a cup of tea.

"I didn't know you liked Jazz Tonks."

"I like a lot of things. Can't stand Opera though. I can't deal with all the foreign languages and the soprano's give me a bloody headache!"

Remus threw his head back and laughed.

"I don't listen to Opera either! My ears are a bit sensitive you know. I will never forget the time Severus decided to prank both Sirius and myself by charming the wireless in the Gryffindor Common Room to play nothing but Opera. I still don't know how he got in there unless he coaxed Lily into letting him in. That would be something she would do as well. Drove everyone mad except for Lily and a couple of others who actually liked that horrible noise. Professor Flitwick helped us out but only because we begged him to. Apparently he is a fan of it himself and didn't quite understand why we were so adamant to get rid of it. But then again, I don't think he was aware that I am a werewolf and certainly he didn't know about Padfoot!"

"Lily helped Snape prank you? I can't believe it!"

"Oh yes. Lily was one of the people Severus actually got along with. She said he was most apologetic for the one time he lost his temper and called her a 'mudblood'. James and Sirius had just roundly hexed him so he wasn't in a very good mood at the time. I always thought that he was rather fond of Lily and it was one of the reasons he hated James so much."

"Did they ever date?"

"Merlin no! Severus may have liked her but Slytherins and Gryffindors rarely date publicly not to mention James would have done his best to kill him if he ever dared to lay a finger on Lily. I've always thought that Severus was very shy and insecure and he hid that part of him by being as nasty as he could."

"He certainly succeeds there!" Snorted Tonks. The room was darkening as the day waned and it was starting to get chilly. She shivered and wished she had worn a sweater instead of a t-shirt.

"Cold? Let's get a fire going." With a flick of his wand a fire erupted in the fireplace sending welcome warmth flowing into the room. Sliding off his jumper he handed it to her.

"Here, take this." Leaning over he helped her slip it on.

"Won't you need this?"

"Nah, I'm just fine. You looked like you needed it far more than I do at the moment."

Tonks gratefully snuggled into the worn wool and mentally moaned in arousal as Remus' natural scent mingled with his musky cologne filled her senses.

"Tell me Remus, was there a special lady in your life when you were at Hogwarts?"

Remus looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Not really, I fear I was one of the many boys under the spell of Lily's charm. She had a way of making other girls look insignificant. I've always been a bit shy, not to mention 'my furry little problem' as James always called it."

Tonks made sure she kept an attentive look on her face but inside her spirits plunged. Great. He no doubt was still in love with Lily and there was no way that she could compete with such a gorgeous woman from the spirit world.

_When I dream I'm alone with you, it's magic.  
You want me to leave it there  
Afraid of a love affair, but I think you know  
That I can't let you go._

That Saturday, Tonks and Remus found themselves once again hiding in the library with a full teapot and soft Jazz playing on the Wireless. A fire had been burning in the room all day so it was pleasantly warm. The room was wonderfully peaceful unlike the rest of the house. The younger set had commandeered the kitchen. Hermione had shown up with a strange Muggle game called Monopoly and dragging behind her Hogwarts latest pairing, Luna and Neville.

The latter had been loaded down with bottles of milk and an outrageous amount of boxes of brownie mix with different types of chocolate bits to mix in. They quickly attracted the attention of Harry and all the Weasleys under the age of thirty. Everybody had an opinion on what should go in the brownies and showed an equal interest in the game. The kitchen was now such a mess that Molly refused to step into it for fear she wouldn't recover. There were at least a dozen pans of differently adorned brownies on the counters and a noisy, hotly contested game of Monopoly was in progress.

Hermione being the angel she was had fixed Remus a pan of double dark chocolate brownies mixed with white chocolate chunks just for him. Said pan was now sitting on the tea tray. Remus had won a rare smile from Severus when he had insisted Snape take a few of the brownies as the man was heading upstairs to his room to escape the chaos erupting in the kitchen. Severus had a chocolate addiction that rivaled Remus' but he would be damned if he admitted it. That man took a fear of displaying weakness of any type to extremes at time in Remus' opinion.

Tonks had returned his jumper the morning after the Order meeting. She had slept in it that night, wishing it were Remus himself in her arms rather than his tatty jumper although the fact it was inundated with his unique scent made up for it a bit. In fact, falling asleep with his scent in her nose had resulted in some wonderful, if frustrating dreams. What she didn't know was that Remus had worn it to bed the following night, his sensitive sense of smell delighting in the touch of her perfume that clung to it. He too had suffered some provocative dreams and felt more than a bit embarrassed facing the young witch the next time he saw her.

She was so young and radiant, much too special to waste her time with an old, careworn werewolf like him. He could see her interest; indeed, he had scented her arousal the night he had put his jumper on her. But he couldn't bear to be so selfish as to burden her by engaging in a love affair with her. She might think she wanted him but eventually she would tire of him and the inherent pain of loving a werewolf. He couldn't put either one of them through that. He would simply have to stay strong in his resolve in making sure neither of them ended up with a broken heart.

"So my dear, what are you doing hanging out with an old man like me? I figured you would have a hot date with some lucky wizard tonight."

"Remus! You are not an old man! You are in your prime if you ask me." She replied with a slightly flirtatious air. "Believe me, there isn't anyplace I would rather be."

Remus blushed slightly and hoped vainly that the dim lighting and glow of the fire would mask his flushed cheeks. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. He knew how he would like to respond but he didn't dare.

The noise in the kitchen had reached a decibel level only slightly lower than that of the Quidditch World Cup. Shrieks of laughter and wild accusations could be heard. Remus gave a bittersweet smile. He knew if Sirius were still living, he would be right in the thick of the chaos in the kitchen. A brownie in one hand and a glass of milk in the other, adding his deep voice to the playful threats and laughter.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked Tonks seeing the sad smile crossing Remus' face.

"Sirius. You know he wouldn't be able to resist the kitchen right now. He would be stuffing his face and trying to find the best ways to cheat."

Tonks laughed. "I'm surprised Snape hasn't been down yet to hex them into silence or at least demand they put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen!"

"Either the chocolate did a good job of mellowing him out or else he has cast a few silencing charms on his room to cut the noise."

"I can't imagine Snape being mellowed out."

"Trust me. It is a very rare sight. Usually takes several Scotches but I have seen it once or twice. He doesn't like to let his guard down."

Tonks just shook her head in disbelief at the idea of a relaxed Severus Snape.

_If you change your mind  
I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me.  
If you need me let me know gonna be around.  
If you got no place to go when you're feeling down.  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best and it ain't no lie.  
If you put me to the test if you let me try,  
Take a chance on me,  
Take a chance on me._

Tonks Apparated into her flat. Running a hand through her spiky locks; she headed towards the small kitchen intent on a firewhiskey. She was intensely frustrated. Remus was driving her mad! One minute he was flirting with her, the next he was as formal as Snape was when he was intimidating students! Damn him anyway! He wanted her; she could see it in those impossibly gorgeous amber eyes of his. She had made it clear that she wanted him too, within the bounds of propriety of course. Hell, maybe she should give up on propriety and just jump him! Maybe she should just plop herself onto his lap and snog the living daylights out of the man and not quit until he succumbed to her. Tonks poured herself a drink and settled onto the couch. There had to be a way to get past Remus' reserves, other than flat out molesting the man. Perhaps Molly would have some suggestions. After all, Arthur tended to be the quiet type himself.

Molly Weasley cautiously opened the back door of the Burrow. Tonks wasn't one to just come visiting.

"Wotcher Molly. Wonder if we could have a bit of a girly chat?"

Opening the door wider, Molly welcomed the younger witch in. Indicating the large kitchen table with a hand she set about making tea. Tapping the kettle with her wand, she set a pair of sturdy mugs on the table along with a plate of biscuits. Pouring them each a mug of tea, she settled herself at the table, sitting across from the doleful looking younger woman.

"What's wrong Tonks? Is something wrong at Headquarters?"

Hearing the motherly concern in Molly's voice, Tonks broke down in tears, burying her face in her hands. She heard the scraping sound of Molly pushing her chair back but didn't look up. Sitting in the chair next to Tonks, Molly gently pulled the sobbing younger woman into her arms, guiding the tearful face to her shoulder. Softly running her hand over the tangled mousy brown hair, she silently rocked Tonks in her arms, much as she would have done to any of her children. Slowly Tonks' tears dwindled to hiccupping sobs. Wiping her eyes, she gave Molly a quivering smile and a grateful hug.

"Thanks, Molly. I guess I needed that." Tonks took a shuddering breath and a reviving sip of tea.

"I guess you did too sweetie. Can you tell me what the problem is?" Molly cupped her hand under Tonks' chin and lifted her face to look Molly in the eyes.

"It's Remus. He is driving me mad."

"Has he done something to hurt you?"

"Only if you call my being in love with him being hurt. I'm mad for him but he keeps running hot and cold, leaving me no idea how he feels."

Molly gave Tonks another reassuring hug before going back to her original chair and picking up her own cooling cup of tea.

"I've seen him look at you when he thinks no one is looking. To me it's clear that he has very strong feelings for you but isn't willing or able to show you how he feels."

"But why? Is it the age thing? Or is it his being a werewolf? I could care less about either one! Age doesn't mean anything where feelings are concerned and that potion of his makes him safe enough!"

Molly sighed and sipped her tea. "I understand where you are coming from. As an Auror, you are an unusually strong woman and I'm sure Severus can be coaxed to teach someone in the Order how to fix the potion. But to Remus, no one is really safe from his affliction. He is terrified by the thought that he could harm someone when he transforms. As far as the age problem, I'm not sure if that is an excuse or not. I think he fears that he couldn't support a wife with his disability and what would happen to his family if he were unable to find employment or was killed due to his being a werewolf. Men are very proud my dear and fears such as those I've mentioned could make him reluctant to get involved.

"So it's hopeless?" Asked Tonks, tears beginning to seep once again.

"Nothing is hopeless sweetie. It's just that you must understand that Remus has a great many fears and will not be an easy nut to crack. My best suggestion is that you continue being a loyal friend to him, and that you will be there for him in good times as well as bad. A low cut top now and then might be a good idea as well. Remind him once and a while that you are a woman as well as an Order member. " Molly replied with a mischievous smile. Tonks gave a rueful laugh and finished her tea. Standing up, she walked over to Molly and gave the older woman a big hug.

A knocking at the back door surprised them both. Molly opened the door after hearing Dumbledore's deep voice assuring her that it was only Harry and himself. Tonks quietly greeted the newcomers in a low voice and with downcast eyes. Thanking Molly again, she brushed off Dumbledore's encouragement to stay and wrapped her cloak around her shoulders. Squeezing past the concerned looking wizards, she walked to the middle of the yard and Disapparated back to her flat.

_Oh you can take your time baby,  
I'm in no hurry I know I'm gonna get you,  
You don't wanna hurt me baby  
Don't worry I ain't gonna let you.  
Let me tall you now my love is strong enough  
To last when things are rough, it's magic.  
You say, that I waste my time  
But I can't get it of my mind.  
No I can't let go 'cos I love you so._

"Hermione, can I talk to you a second?"

"Sure Tonks!" Hermione looked up and smiled at the older witch. Patting the couch next to her, her concerned brown eyes took in Tonks' untidy mousy brown hair. Tonks hadn't looked like her normal self in days. If Professor Lupin was about she made more of an effort to act her normal self, but anyone who took a good look at her could see the depression that was overtaking the woman.

Hermione and Ginny had discussed the situation endlessly in the privacy of their room over the weekend. Both agreed that Tonks was clearly mad about Professor Lupin who was apparently being hard to get for reasons of his own. The boys, however, thought the depression was due to the loss of Sirius. Following the unwritten code of Female Solidarity, the girls went along with the boys and kept their opinion of the matter to themselves. Teenage males were basically clueless about love and no doubt they would decide to 'help' Tonks out by buttonholing Remus and telling him that Tonks was madly in love with them and he should get off his arse and take her somewhere romantic. Such a discussion would not only embarrass Remus but Tonks as well.

"I was wondering if you could do the Order a big favor and ask Snape to teach you how to make Remus' potion."

Hermione's brown eyes flew wide open. "M-me?"

"Well yes, someone besides Snape needs to know how to brew it, just to be safe of course. You are so bright and I am willing to bet that he would teach you before anyone else. I'd ask him to teach me how to do it, but potions were never my best subject and I'm sure he would tell me I was mad and to leave him alone before he hexed me."

"When did this idea come up? Professor Dumbledore hasn't said anything about this."

"Well, to be honest, it was kinda my idea. I haven't mentioned it to anyone but you. But I'm sure he would agree that it is a good idea. I just thought I'd see if you were willing first."

"Of course I'm willing .I'd love to know how to brew it, you are quite right in that someone besides Professor Snape should have the knowledge. What if, Merlin forbid, he got captured or hurt and Professor Lupin was left without any of the potion. I know Professor Snape isn't very fond of him but surely he would see the reasoning behind it. Question is how do we go about asking him? He would do it if Professor Dumbledore told him to but it might be better to ask him about directly. Give him a chance to do it willingly you know?"

"Good point. Shall we go beard the snake in his own den then?" Tonks smiled and jumped up from the couch, holding her hand out to Hermione.

Hermione laughed and took Tonks hand and let her pull her up from the couch. Slinging their arms around each other's shoulders they headed for the basement potions lab where Severus could usually be found during his waking hours. As they expected, he was there, his prodigious nose firmly in an ancient potions book. The look he gave the pair of witches that appeared at the edge of table was less than friendly. A fearsome glare and upraised eyebrow preceded the snarled "What do you want?"

Tonks took a small step back and nudged Hermione. Giving a Snape-worthy scowl at the witch behind her, Hermione took a deep breath and faced down the Potions Master.

"Professor Snape, I would like you to teach me how to make the Wolfsbane Potion."

The other eyebrow joined its mate. Snape narrowed his eyes and growled. "Just why, pray tell, should I do such a thing?"

Hermione released the breath she was holding and took another. So far he hadn't ordered her out of the room or reached for his wand. That had to be a good sign.

"Because, it would be helpful to not only Professor Lupin but to the rest of the Order if for some reason you were unable to make it for him."

Severus stood up and walked towards them. Tonks backed up a bit more but Hermione gathered her Gryffindor courage about her and stood firm. He took her chin firmly in his hand and stared silently into her eyes. Black locked onto brown as he silently tested her will. He saw only courage and her usual desire to learn reflected back at him. Scowling, he released her chin and stalked back to the stool he had been perched on when they arrived. Settling himself, he stroked his chin eyeing her thoughtfully.

"Did Dumbledore send you?" He shot at her.

Tonks stepped back up to the younger witch. "No Severus, it was my idea and my idea alone to have Hermione ask you."

Snape snorted quietly to himself. "Very well, it seems like both you and Dumbledore have come to the same conclusion that someone other than myself needs to know how to make Wolfsbane Potion. Miss Granger, if I agree to this, you must give me your solemn word that you show no one else this potion without my agreement. Is that clear? Any notes you take must be kept hidden away. This is a very delicate potion and any errors would be fatal to the werewolf who ingests it. I cannot in good conscience have just anyone attempt to brew it. Are we agreed?"

"Yes, Professor Snape. I appreciate your willingness to instruct me in this matter."

"I must start the potion needed for this upcoming month tonight. Be ready to join me here right after the evening meal."

"Yes, sir."

"I have work to do, Leave me now."

Without another word, he turned away from them and began rummaging amongst the jars stored in one of the many cabinets in the room. Hermione and Tonks grinned at each other and quietly left before he could tell them to leave again.

At the top of the stairs, Tonks gave Hermione a grateful hug before dashing up to her room to change into her dressing gown and gather up her shower supplies. The bathroom door was closed but before she could knock on it, it opened to exhale a cloud of steam and Remus emerged. Her eyes drank in the sight of his wet hair slicked back and how the hair on his chest was so tightly curled as a result of the steamy shower he had just exited.

She gripped her towel tightly to keep herself from dropping everything and sliding her hands through that enticing gap in his dressing gown and running her hands over his firm chest and kissing the hell out of the man. For his part, Remus' mouth went dry as he took in the sight of the creamy skin peeking from the pink dressing gown that had been rather carelessly tied. Her beautiful breasts were barely concealed. There was a star shaped mole riding the inner curve of her right breast and his tongue flickered over his lips, aching to trace the tantalizing sight before him.

A soft gasp caught his attention and he looked up to see her dark eyes filled with desire. Rational thought left his mind and he reached out to slide his hand behind her neck and pull her close to him. She came to him most willingly and with a trembling hand reached up to stroke along his jaw line and cup his face in her palm. Slowly they leaned towards each other and after what felt like a lifetime their lips met. The tentative kiss quickly grew into one of heated passion. Tonks gave the softest of moans as his tongue gently slid past her lips and stroked the inside of her mouth before tempting hers into a teasing duel. So caught up was she in his kiss that she loosened her grip on her shower supplies and they clattered to the floor, startling them into breaking the kiss and staring at each other.

"Um, excuse me Tonks." He stammered and then pushed past her to his room. She turned to watch him and caught a look of confused longing as it crossed his face as he looked back at her before he stepped into his room and shut the door. Hearing the click of the lock as he shut himself away, she sighed and closed her eyes, not sure what to think. Gathering up the items at her feet, she stepped into the bathroom and with a frustrated sob slammed the door behind her.

Dinner that night was a subdued affair other than Ginny, Harry and Ron chuntering on and on about Quidditch together. The twins were at their Diagon Alley flat and Grimmauld Place was a fair bit quieter in their absence. Hermione ignored the Quidditch talk and concentrated on her meal occasionally casting curious looks at the strange looks on Tonks' and Remus' faces. The two of them kept their gazes on their plates but kept casting covert glances at each other when they knew the other wasn't looking.

Hermione shook her head in sympathy and redirected her mind the upcoming brewing session that night with Professor Snape. She knew just how lucky she was that he would consider teaching her the delicate potion and resolved to be on top form that night. For his part, Severus kept giving Hermione speculative looks and toyed with the idea of taking her on as apprentice if she did well learning the Wolfsbane Potion and of course if they both survived the war. As much as he hated to admit it, even to himself, she was extremely intelligent, annoying as hell, but intelligent. This would be a good opportunity to see if they could work together in the future. Not to mention, Albus would finally get off his back about teaching someone else the potion. That damned werewolf was such a pain in the arse! Finished with his meal, he stood up and shoved his chair back in.

"Miss Granger, when you are ready, please join me downstairs. Giving a short bow and a mocking smirk at the surprised looks on Harry and Ron's faces, he pushed his chair back in and headed to the basement lab.

"Mione! What on earth does he want with you?" asked a worried looking Ron.

"Professor Snape has been kind enough to allow me to sit in while he is working."

"Why would you want to do that? Can't you wait until school starts?"

"That is where you and I differ Ronald! I like to learn."

A snort from the basement steps gave away Snape's eavesdropping. Her face flushing, Hermione put her fork down. Excusing herself from the table, she scooted her chair back, and stood before gathering her plate, fork and goblet, she stalked to the sink and deposited everything before coming back and shoving her chair back into place. Checking the back pocket of her cut off jeans for her wand, she paused long enough to pick up a sheaf of parchment along with a quill and inkpot. Walking over to the head of the basement stairs, she cocked an eyebrow.

"After you, Professor Snape." Hermione rudely stuck her tongue out before following him downstairs. Apparently he had already turned and was walking downstairs as there was no response to her cheeky behavior.

Ginny, Ron and Harry considerately waited until the door to the lab shut before giving into their giggles, delighted that Hermione had dared to do such a bold thing. Usually she was an absolute slave to the rules of respectful behavior towards Professors. Apparently she hadn't appreciated Snape's eavesdropping nor the response to what he had heard.

Tonks grinned at the giggles then excused herself as well, heading for the upstairs. Remus waited several minutes before following her lead. He looked carefully about for her and paused trying to decide between going to his room and looking for Tonks. The decision was taken from him when she appeared from around the corner. At first it appeared that she was going to go upstairs ahead of him when she mounted the first step. It became apparent, however, that she had other plans as she turned to face him, the two of them now on an eye-to-eye level thanks to the step she was standing on.

She stared into his amber eyes and came to a decision. Grabbing his shoulders, she yanked him to her. Now they were nose-to-nose. Sliding her hands into his graying brown hair, she held his head still as she boldly captured his mouth. Sliding her tongue across his lower lip, she darted it into his mouth as his lips opened under his. He groaned in pleasure and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his hands drift up and down her spine. Reaching behind her, she took his hands in hers and then pushed him away.

"Two can play your little kiss and run game Remus Lupin!" she snarled before turning and charging up the stairs to her room where she slammed the door behind her. Left behind was a bemused but very aroused man. Heaving a sigh, he mounted the stairs and slipped into his room where he collapsed gratefully on the bed. Scrubbing his face with his hands, he heaved a sigh and tried to collect his thoughts. Tonks. Frankly he was mad for her but felt that she would only be hurt in the end. She could do so much better than him but apparently she didn't want anyone else.

How he wished Sirius was still alive. There wasn't anything that they couldn't talk about. Sirius wouldn't care about the fact that Tonks was his cousin or that there were fourteen years between them. Knowing his best mate, he would encourage him to pursue a relationship with Tonks. To grab happiness with both hands and hold it fast. 'Let tomorrow take care of itself" was Sirius' motto. Maybe he should take his old friends belief for his own and let Tonks have her way with his heart. He feared it was already too late and she was firmly ensconced there.

_If you change your mind I'm the first in line  
Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me.  
If you let me know gonna be around.  
If you got no place to go  
When you're feeling down.  
If you're all alone when the pretty birds have flown  
Honey I'm still free, take a chance on me  
Gonna do my very best baby can't you see  
Gotta put me to the test take a chance on me._

Tensions between Remus and Tonks were running high once again the next day. She successfully managed to avoid him until just before dinner. She started to walk past him as if she didn't see him but he reached out and gently grabbed her arm.

"Tonks, can we please talk for a minute?" She felt her resolve to avoid him weaken as she looked into his earnest golden eyes. She took a deep breath and nodded. Cupping her elbow he lead her into the deserted library. He sat down on their usual squishy sofa and gave her arm a gentle tug to pull her down beside him. He crooked a finger beneath her chin and raised it until their eyes met.

"Tonks...Nymphadora, I'm sorry if you thought I was playing games with you yesterday. I truly wasn't, I was fighting a battle with myself and you got caught in the cross-fire."

Gathering all her courage, she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Remus, I am quite simply mad about you and I think that we could have a wonderful relationship if you would just give us a chance."

Remus sighed and leaned back against the cushions. He raked his fingers though his hair and then turned his head to gaze into her eyes. He gave a faint smile and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles before twining their fingers together.

"I don't understand what you see in me and I probably never will. I have plenty of reasons why I think you should find someone younger and healthier but I have a feeling that you have a well thought out rebuttal for every one of those reasons. Therefore, I am willing to take a chance on this working out. But let's take this slow, I know we are in the midst of a war but I don't want to rush into something that we will both be sorry for later."

Tonks leaned over and kissed him before narrowing her eyes and asking the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Define 'slow'."

Remus threw back his head and laughed before quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Somewhere between ten minutes from now and ten months?" Laughing harder at her look of indignation, he pulled her to him for a kiss and said, "Let's just play it by ear okay? Take a little more time to get to know each other."

Smiling, she ruffled his hair and admitted she could live with that. With a flick of his wand, Remus put locking and silencing spells on the door before pulling her into his lap to officially begin their courtship.

Over the next week, their relationship slowly grew more and more passionate. Their days were spent laughing and talking, sharing their hopes for the future as well as tales of their pasts and their evenings wrapped in each other's arms with much kissing and cuddling as well as extensive groping. Remus underwent his monthly transformation and woke the next morning to find Tonks stroking his hair. Lovingly she led him to a hot bath and afterwards gave him a massage to further ease the aches and pains from his body.

It was that evening that Hermione gleefully informed the astounded residents of Grimmauld Place that SHE had been the one to brew the potion that he had taken in the days prior to his transformation with Professor Snape standing watch over her and guiding her every movement before declaring her "competent" to brew the Wolfsbane Potion in the event that he was unable to. Remus was delighted that he now had a 'back-up' potion brewer and thanked her with a rib-crushing hug and a kiss on the cheek causing Hermione to turn an adorable shade of beet red.

Ron mentally groaned at the idea of Hermione having yet another victory under her belt, she already was a know-it-all. If he didn't love her so much, he would remind her of this fact more than the once a week or so that he slipped up and called her one. Harry was amazed that she had managed to join them for the usual brownie-baking-Monopoly sessions. She gave a grateful smile to Severus as she said that he had willingly let her have those days off, as they were days that the potion merely had to simmer. What she didn't mention was the little fact that she had also bribed the Potion Master with a pan of double dark chocolate brownies that he didn't have to share with anyone. A girl had to have some secrets after all and she was quite grateful that Remus had let slip one of Snape's greatest untold weakness!

After the tender loving care he received from Tonks after his monthly transformation, Remus grew more accepting of taking the chances of the two of them having a long-term relationship. She had seen him at his worst and she was still there, loving him as much as she had before the full moon. As he regained his strength, he decided the time was ripe to take their relationship to the next level. He and Tonks usually spent their evenings snogging and groping in the library much to Hermione's annoyance. As happy as she was for them, it was still aggravating to have the library become out of bounds in the evenings. One night he stopped her at the doorway to the library and stole her breath in a passionate kiss.

"What do you say we take this upstairs and let 'Mione have the library back?" he whispered between tiny nibbles at her neck.

"Mmm. Wonderful idea Remus." She murmured as she arched her neck to give him better access.

Tenderly he scooped her up in his arms and mounted the stairs. Neither of them noticed the wide-eyed Harry and Ron as the two boys flattened themselves against the wall of the landing to get out of the couple's way. Stopping at his door, he kissed her before inclining his head towards the door.

"Get that will you?"

Reaching down, she twisted the knob and pushed open the door for him. Turning sideways, he stepped inside and then kicked the door closed. He carried Tonks over to the bed and gently set her down in the middle of it. Drawing his wand, he turned to the door and cast a locking spell followed by a silencing one. Tossing his wand onto the night table, he knelt beside her. Locking their gazes, he silently tugged off his jumper and reached for hers. She lifted her arms up so he could pull it up and off. Tossing both jumpers to the old wingback chair next to the fireplace, he sat on his heels and pulled Tonks into his arms.

Their eyes drifted shut as their lips met and their tongues began to duel. Tonks wrapped her arms around Remus' neck and carded her fingers through his thick hair. A soft moan escaped her as she felt Remus slide his hands up her arms and his fingers twine in the straps of her bra. Slowly, almost teasingly, she felt him pull the straps down until she lowered her arms and let him slide them completely off. Gently he slid his hands up along her ribs and then around to her back where his deft fingers made short work of the clasp. As her filmy bra fell away, his strong hands came forward to cup her breasts and gently massage them. She arched into his touch with a soft mewling cry, her hands lightly scraping his shoulders before threading their way into his hair once more.

Breaking their kiss, he gazed into her eyes before ducking his head to ravish her neck again. His calloused fingers teased her nipples into aching peaks as he kissed his way down her neck. Tiny nips followed by soothing licks along her collarbone made her gasp and give tiny whimpers of longing. Impatiently she tugged his head down and her whimpers turned into a shout of pleasure as his mouth replaced his hands. Remus let out a soft growl of desire as he rubbed his cheeks on Tonks soft skin. His flickering tongue soothed the marks left by the incipient stubble on his face. Leaning forward he pressed her back along the bed, sliding his lean body against hers, their legs entwining. Teasing fingers danced down Tonks back before grasping and squeezing her bottom firmly. She gasped in pleasure and let her hands drift lazily across his lightly furred chest and taut abs before coming to rest on his belt buckle.

Remus gave a heated groan of frustration. Pulling away from Tonks, he stood up and unbuckled his trousers and tugged them off, kicking them aside. Leaning down he slid his fingers inside the elastic waist of Tonks' sweatpants and pulled them down until they were draped along her ankles, leaving her free to kick them away. She sat up, curling her legs under her and grasped his boxer shorts and slid them down, licking her lips as his erection sprang free of the confining cloth. His eyes closed in delight as he felt her tongue caressing his turgid length. Taking a shuddering breath, he eased away from her. Cupping her cheek in his shaking palm, he leaned down to kiss her and guide her back into a reclining position. Hooking his fingers into the strings of her bikini panties, he slowly slid them the length of her shapely legs and then tossed them over his shoulder. Tracing his back up her legs and along her inner thighs, he leaned forward until he was kneeling between her legs.

Teasingly his fingertips tangled her damp nether curls before stroking the hardened nub hidden within. Amber eyes locked onto hers, he let his fingers dance along the tiny shaft of her desire before firmly massaging it and causing her world to explode as her body shook and her fingers reflexively made beckoning gestures for him to come to her. Unable to resist any longer, he did just that, nudging her thighs open further, he grasped her hips and entered her in one smooth stroke. Tonks tossed her head as the sensations threatened to overwhelm her once more. Running her hands along his shoulders, she slid them down his back to cup his muscular buttocks. She softly scratched them as she trailed her nails back up along his spine and back down as he lustily flexed his hips back and forth, grinding his pubic bone against her clit with each thrust, causing little yelps of pleasure from Tonks as he blissfully rocked her into Nirvana. After a time his thrusting started to become erratic as ecstasy began to overtake him. With a feral growl that escalated into a howl worthy of those on a full moon, he climaxed, the effusive jets drowning Tonks depths and inciting a one last heart stopping orgasm from her. Panting wildly, he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her, gently tugging her onto his chest so he could lavish kisses on her flushed face.

"Tonks…my sweet Nymphadora…I love you so much it hurts."

"I love you too Remus, I have for a very long time."

"Marry me?"

"You name the time and the place and I'll be there."

"How about as soon as Dumbledore can get here."

"Perfect."

With that the lovers sank into another kiss and the world faded away once more.


End file.
